The present invention relates generally to an indicating device for elevators and, in particular, to a direction indicator.
The German patent publication DE 1 773 352 shows illuminating indicating arrows for elevator installations which will light up on arrival of a passenger car at a floor and indicate the direction (up or down) of the continued travel. The indicating arrows, which are illuminated by incandescent light bulbs are housed in an indicating panel, which is flush mounted in the wall on each floor. In order that the indicating arrows are also visible from the side they exhibit the shape of truncated pyramids (frustums) protruding from the panel.
In the aforesaid indicating device the indicating arrows are arranged in a panel, which is mounted in an assembly box embedded into the walls at each floor. For this at least one recess has to be provided on each floor and for each elevator for the panel and openings, respectively ducts for the electrical leads in the wall which depending on the type of masonry brings with it a considerable expenditure of labor. Besides this, the size of the indicating device, respectively of the recess in the masonry differs, depending on the elevator or the type of the building, which in addition results in a large number of available different assembly boxes. Likewise the wiring and assembly of the indicating device during the installation of the elevator equipment requires an unnecessary cost.
The invention is based on the problem to propose an indicating device for elevators of the type cited in the aforementioned, which does not exhibit the disadvantages mentioned previously, and which can be mounted and exchanged in a simple manner, without having to undertake structural adaptations.